


Clexmas 2020 - Might As Well

by HurricaneJane



Series: Might As Well [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, Clexmas2020, F/F, Jake is alive and well, might as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: All seven days of Clexmas 2020 celebrated by Might As Well Clarke and Lexa at Clarke's parents' house.Day Seven: Home For The Holidays
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Might As Well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975528
Comments: 35
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re about fifteen minutes away,” Clarke tapped Lexa’s thigh. Clarke was driving with Lexa in the passenger’s seat working on her phone.

“Perfect,” Lexa replied as she typed furiously. “I’m putting up my out of office message riiiiiight,” she dragged it out dramatically and typed as quickly as she could. “Now!”

“Hell yeah!” Clarke hit the steering wheel in celebration. They left Los Angeles early in the afternoon and it was coming up on dinner time. “And for the next four days, you’re all mine!”

“I’m not sure how breezy and fun I’m going to be,” Lexa grumbled as she tucked her phone away. 

“And why the hell not?” Clarke quirked a brow but didn’t take her eyes off the road. 

“Because I’m nervous and anxious,” Lexa sighed and looked out her dark window.

“There is no reason to be nervous,” Clarke said calmly. “My parents are cool and you’re amazing. There is no need to be anxious. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s kind of a big deal,” Lexa tried.

“Lexa,” Clarke said flatly. “We spent the first few weeks of our relationship pretending we were pretty much married, and you did a fantastic job. I have full faith that you can enjoy the holiday weekend at my parents’ place as my very much real girlfriend. We’ve been dating hard for months. I’d never put you in a position that wouldn’t set you up for success.”

“I know that,” Lexa sat up straighter. “But I still want them to like me. It’s a big deal to meet someone’s parents.”

“If you’re concerned about pressure from them about how serious our relationship is and what that’s supposed to mean, I’ll remind you that I’m divorced,” Clarke turned off the highway. “There will be zero expectations or implications about wifing up their baby girl. They never really did that before and they’re sure as hell not about to start now. They’re just happy that I’m happy. You make me extremely happy, so they will love you.”

“I guess I hadn’t considered that angle,” Lexa relented.

“My mother is a little reserved and sometimes her sarcasm doesn’t come across as such, but my father and I have a lot in common,” Clarke grinned at the thought of him. “He’s so fun. He’s going to love you.”

Early in December, Clarke made plans to go to her parent’s condo near the Bear Mountain Ski Resort to spend her Christmas with them. The two of them shared a laugh that another Bear Mountain was in their lives after their trip to the charming Bear Mountain Inn in Maine brought them officially together. Upon finding out that Lexa had no plans for Christmas and would likely end up spending the holiday on her own, Clarke insisted she join them.

The discussion was had over a lovely dinner in a nice restaurant chased with Chilean wine and Christmas music and festive lights and faux snow all around and it sounded like the most alluring and obvious plan at the time.

Now that she was a few minutes away from Clarke’s parents’ house, that would inevitably have Clarke’s parents in it who she had to meet and hoped to impress, Lexa’s anxiety was at full tilt. Clarke’s reassuring words made a few dents in her spiral of concern, but she knew relaxing fully was out of the question.

They pulled into the driveway of a modest house tucked into the woods near the ski resort. A pick-up truck sat in the driveway and a wreathe with a big red bow hung on the door. White lights twinkled in the front bushes and on the railing on the back deck that they could see from the driveway.

“Ready?” Clarke asked as she turned the car off and dropped the keys in her bag.

“I suppose I have to be,” Lexa let out a deep breath.

“Hey,” Clarke said softly. Lexa turned to face her and was met with Clarke’s lips. Clarke’s reassuring, ever confident, always persuasive lips. Her kisses made Lexa feel like she could do anything. “Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot to me. I know why you’re worried, but you don’t have to be.”

“Thank you,” Lexa sighed through a smile working its way to the forefront. She kissed Clarke again before they gathered a few bags and trudged through the snowy front walk to the door.

“Hey!” Clarke’s parents pulled the door open and welcomed them in. 

“Hi!” Clarke lit right up and fell into their open arms.

“Come in! Come in! Get out of the cold,” they ushered them in. The house was warm and smelled like good food. Clarke and Lexa’s cheeks were rosy from the cold night. Clarke hung her bag on a coatrack to give herself a free hand and used it to grip one of Lexa’s.

“Mom, Dad,” Clarke began with purpose as her father closed the big wooden door behind her. “This is Lexa.”

“Thank you both so much for having me as part of your Christmas celebration,” Lexa began in her polite, business voice.

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke’s father gaped in a slightly dramatic expression that was exactly the same as Clarke’s. It made Lexa pause. He had long, sandy blond hair that fell in his eyes the same way Clarke’s bangs did. He was dressed in a flannel and jeans with paint splatters on them and had a grin that wouldn’t quit that worked in tandem with the twinkle in his eye that could’ve been love or could’ve been mischief. 

He and Clarke were exactly the same.

“It is truly our pleasure to be in the presence of anyone that makes our little girl this happy. Jake Griffin,” Jake held his hand out to shake and Lexa carefully reached for it. “Psych! Give me a hug, Lexa. I already know that I love you. This is so silly.” He reached out and wrapped her into a tight embrace that made Lexa cough in surprise.

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa said with wide eyes. Her words were muffled against his shoulder. Abby stood behind him with her arms folded and a knowing look in her eye. She smiled warmly at Lexa.

“He was never one for subtly,” Abby smirked. 

“I see it runs in the family,” Lexa mumbled against his flannel.

“Abby. I’m so happy to meet you, Lexa,” Abby laughed. 

“Get in on this, Clarke!” Jake wrapped Clarke into his arms with Lexa. Lexa snuck one hand out to shake with Abby.

“Merry Christmas! I’m so excited to see you both!” Clarke squeezed Lexa and her father together. 

“Alright, alright, give her some breathing room. You two can hug all night if you want,” Abby joked and tapped Jake on the shoulder to release his bear hug. “Lexa, what can I get you to drink?” Abby asked over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

“Literally anything,” Lexa replied flatly as Jake gave her one more squeeze.

“Nice,” Jake winked at her and let Lexa go. He pulled Clarke in for a tight hug. They looked alike and made the same content, excited smile with their eyes closed.

“I told you she was awesome,” Clarke raised a brow at him as she pulled out of her hug.

“Ladies, please. Let me take your coats. Make yourselves comfortable!” Jake held his arms out for coats and bags.

The kitchen looked brand new. It had high end appliances, sparkling counter tops and a big island covered in snacks and drinks that were clearly set up for their arrival but had evidence that someone had been picking at them. The kitchen opened up into a dining room and a big living room with tall ceilings all the way up to the exposed beams. A Christmas tree dressed in white lights, a fireplace with the perfect festive fire crackling, a wrap-around sofa and a nice stereo system with several shelves of vinyl brought it all together. Music quietly filled the room and mixed with the fire and the decorations and the smell of the tree to form the perfect Christmasy evening.

Despite her nerves, Lexa had to admit that it was all really lovely, and much better than being home alone.

“The kitchen looks so good, mom!” Clarke took it in as she hugged her mother hello.

“Thank you! They just finished it in November, so we’ll probably be here most of the season if you girls ever want to come out for a getaway,” Abby kissed Clarke’s cheek. “Lexa?” Abby handed her a glass of red wine.

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded at her and brought the glass close. It felt like a familiar lifeline while she got her bearings. 

“The bathrooms are all updated finally as well,” Abby said with a hopeful grin. 

“We bought this place before Clarke was born and it was a dump back then. We’ve been getting it ready for retirement all along,” Jake explained as he popped a few grapes from the charcuterie tray into his mouth. 

“It has been a long journey, but it’s finally done,” Abby snuggled up beside him. “Just in time. I officially retired in October, so it’s full-time life with this one,” She nodded at Jake.

“Clarke, you’ve gotta see the studio. I took over the guest room, so your room is downstairs now. I’m working on this new monster. Six-foot by six-foot canvas, finally doing something with my sketches and photos from that Grand Canyon trip. Gonna be awesome!” Jake had excited eyes.

“Now that we’re out here mostly full time, your father has reverted back to his ski bum days when I met him,” Abby smiled at him. “Skiing every day, making great art, eating a lot,” Abby joked and poked him in the side. 

“Your mother’s been a lot more fun lately,” Jake joked and tousled Abby’s hair. “She’s faster than me on her new skis!”

“Maybe it’s because you’re getting old,” Abby shot him a flirty smile.

“Maybe it’s because you’re relaxing full time instead of on your feet for days on end in that hospital,” Jake eyed her playfully.

“That hospital remodeled this house, Honey,” Abby nudged his hip with hers and he laughed.

“Speaking of remodeling houses,” Clarke poured herself a glass of wine and they both looked up at her with full attention. “I bought a house!”

“What!” they exclaimed in unison.

“Yes! I just closed last week. I didn’t want to jinx it, so I didn’t say anything. One of my first clients when I got settled back in LA was a mega real estate company and I let them know I was looking. I was able to swoop on an incredible place that has great bones but needs a ton of work,” Clarke widened her eyes at the thought. “I’m staying in that garbage apartment you visited in September until it’s done because it’s so cheap, but it should be ready for me to move in some time in the spring!”

“It’s an amazing property,” Lexa nodded in agreement. “It’s going to be really beautiful when she’s done with it.”

“You’re not just saying that because you have to sleep over in that sad box she’s living in now, are you?” Jake smirked at her.

“We spend a lot of time at my place,” Lexa chuckled. 

“Ha!” Jake laughed. “Well, I’d say congratulations are in order!” he added firmly. He picked up his beer bottle on the island and held it high. “To exciting new beginnings!”

They all clinked their glasses and drank.

“I’ll show you some photos later on when I get my computer out of the car,” Clarke replied.

“So, Lexa,” Jake reached for a piece of cheese off one of the plates on the island and dropped a cracker on the floor, solving the mystery of who had been sampling. Abby let out a big sigh with closed eyes when it snapped into pieces on the hardwood. “Clarke tells me you’re quite the runner!”

“Yes, I’ve been into it for a long time,” Lexa replied. She switched gears into her work voice to help keep herself steady. 

“You more into distance or speed?” Jake asked.

“Speed lately, but I go through distance phases,” Lexa sipped from her wine. “Oh wow, Abby, this is delicious.”

“Clarke told me you liked South American reds, so Jake got a case for the weekend,” Abby smiled over her shoulder as she pulled a pan of lasagna out of the oven.

“That’s so generous of you. Thank you so much,” Lexa smiled at him genuinely.

“Of course! Don’t mention it. Clarke, do you have bags in the car? Give me your keys, I’ll take care of it,” he tapped Clarke’s shoulder and held his hand out for them.

“Thanks, Dad. They’re in my bag by the door,” She pointed over her shoulder.

“He’s been so excited for you two to get here all day. He woke up two hours early and he hasn’t sat down once. He’s driving me nuts,” Abby said lowly to them once Jake was out of earshot. “Lexa, I don’t know if Clarke undersold it to you, but they’re the best of friends.”

“Only a little,” Lexa smirked at Clarke.

“Damn, Sweetheart! Love that new ride! You always wanted a jeep!” Jake shouted as he stumbled in the door with a shopping bag of wrapped gifts and two suitcases. “We’re supposed to get some snow tonight. Let’s take that thing up to the lodge parking lot in the morning and rip some donuts and see if we can flip that bitch!”

“Jake!” Abby warned. 

“Abby!” he mimicked her before bringing their bags downstairs.

“Mom!” Clarke joined in with a childish grin at her mother who sighed.

“Clarke!” Jake called back from the stairs.

“Dad!” Clarke copied him again.

“Lexa!” Jake shouted as he came barreling back up the stairs.

“Jake!” Lexa chimed in with a shrug.

“Yes!” Jake shouted and shook his fists in the air. He settled next to Clarke with a loving arm around her. “She gets the game!”

“I hate the game,” Abby gave Lexa a look. 

“She gets everything, Dad. She’s the best,” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes across the kitchen island and they both blushed.

“I forgot to ask you this when we were down in September, Kiddo,” Jake said to Clarke, then pointed his bottle of beer at Lexa. “How did you two meet, anyway?”

“Oh boy,” Lexa panicked into her wine. 

“It’s actually a very funny story,” Clarke smirked.

“Are you going to tell them the truth?” Lexa asked quietly.

“Oh yeah. I always do. With the shit I used to get up to, it makes everything easier to just be honest,” Clarke waved a hand.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Abby glanced back and forth between them.

“Sounds juicy,” Jake grinned and reached for another piece of cheese. Abby swatted his hand. “What?” He hissed.

“Make sure they get some,” she muttered back.

“Lexa’s best friend is a huge prankster and has had a gag going around their office that Lexa had a serious girlfriend,” Clarke began.

“It started as a harmless way to get a scumbag we work with to stop asking me for dates,” Lexa clarified. She didn’t want Clarke’s folks to get the wrong idea, and in all of her worrying about meeting them, she forgot to ask if they knew how she and Clarke truly met. “My charming friend took it upon herself to perpetuate the rumor for fun, and it got wildly out of hand to the point that I started going along with it because it was easier. I was going to a destination office wedding for someone I had been very influential to in the past. I was scheduled to give a toast and be in the public eye of this thing, and was also expected to show up with the plus one that didn’t exist that everyone was really excited to meet,” Lexa spoke as calmly and evenly as she could to try and class up their lies.

“You went with her and pretended to be the girlfriend, didn’t you,” Abby interrupted and gave Clarke a look. Lexa froze, unsure where this was all going.

“Of course I did,” Clarke grinned slyly. She slipped out of Jake’s embrace and moved around the island to sidle up to Lexa.

“And then you fell in love for real while you were supposed to be pretending, right?” Jake gave Clarke her sly grin right back.

“How could I not?” Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa’s cheek. Lexa couldn’t fight the warm smile that always came from Clarke’s embrace. Jake and Abby both had a grin of satisfaction in seeing their child so damn happy.

“Clarke has always been pretty crafty,” Abby sighed but couldn’t help chuckling.

“I learned that very quickly,” Lexa said with wide eyes. They all laughed.

“You girls must be hungry! I’ve been excited about this dinner all day so let’s eat!” Jake ushered them all to the dining room table.

They sat around the table getting to know one another and sharing food and jokes and laughs and stories. Jake’s incredibly warm welcome and Abby’s conspiratorial smiles softened Lexa right up. Clarke’s belly laughs and childish grins made Lexa’s heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest. 

“Clarke, Lexa,” Jake said as he dropped his napkin onto his empty plate in victory. “I have a very important job for you two this evening.”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asked. Lexa paused, feeling her wine buzz and wondered how physical and dexterous the important job was or how much accuracy it involved.

“I put the lights on this morning, but I need you two to decorate the tree,” Jake moved his gaze to the boxes of ornaments on the floor by the spruce. “I’m old and tired, I promised to do the dishes and your mother needs me to help her wrap some gifts, so we thought you two could take care of that for us.”

“I think we can handle it,” Clarke giggled. “Are you up to the task, Lex?”

“I’m actually not sure of the last time I decorated a Christmas tree,” Lexa thought out loud. “Lincoln and Octavia sometimes get one.”

“Well! Today is the last day you’ll be able to say that for a while!” Jake said hopefully. Lexa thanked him with a knowing glance for not probing further. “Alright, team. Let’s attack this task list. But first!” Jake hopped out of his seat and dug his phone from his pocket by the stereo. “We need some tunes!”

“I’m going to warn both of you that he learned how to use streaming music just this week,” Abby shifted her glance to Clarke.

“Oh my god,” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Clarke!” Jake bellowed from the stereo. “Did you know that almost all the music in the world just lives right there in your phone?! You can listen to it whenever you want!”

“Hey, Jake, when you’re done with your chores, let me show you the YouTube ap. That thing is gonna blow your damn mind!” Lexa joked. 

“Sixty-seven and still learning new tricks!” Jake grinned before Led Zeppelin filled the house. “And I’m in, Lexa! Sounds cool!”

“He’s been complaining about carting his records and CDs back and forth between the houses for years, but you know how bad he is with technology,” Abby shared a look with Clarke. “I tried to tell him, but claimed he couldn’t fit it in his brain.”

“I’ve been trying to explain this to him for years!” Clarke threw her hands up. Lexa laughed. She loved their dynamic. Clarke was her calmest, happiest self and her parents were so open and welcoming. The love in the air was palpable and dissolved the last of Lexa’s apprehension.

“One of my ski buddies at the bar showed me!” Jake rocked his way back to the table to clear their plates. “You two take your time on that tree.” He nodded towards it.

“You up for it, Babe?” Clarke asked.

“Absolutely,” Lexa let Clarke take her hand and lead her to the ornaments.

“How are you holding up?” Clarke asked quietly as they stood a little closer than necessary and hung glittery bulbs and little handmade ornaments with Clarke’s grade school handwriting on the back on the tree together.

“Your father is incredible,” Lexa grinned. “He’s so much like you, it’s uncanny.”

“I know, it really is,” Clarke chuckled to herself.

Abby and Jake washed and dried dishes and bumped their hips together to the music. He sang out along to the music and she laughed with her head back the same way Clarke did when she was truly too happy to hold it in. The lights from the tree sparkled in Clarke’s eyes as Lexa watched her carefully choose each spot for her ornaments.

“Thank you for sharing this all with me,” Lexa said after a few moments of quiet between them.

“I want to share everything with you,” Clarke said with a seriousness that snuck in between all the jokes and laughter. Lexa blushed and took a sip of her wine before digging back into one of the boxes. “All the time. Always.”

“Me too,” Lexa smiled warmly. Clarke leaned in for a kiss when Lexa turned to find the perfect place on the tree for the ornament in her hand.

“Hey, we’re going upstairs to finish presents! No peeking!” Jake called out as he and Abby headed upstairs once the dishes were done. They headed to their room to wrap the last of their gifts.

“Well,” Jake said firmly after finishing the strings on an elaborate bow. “I love her.”

“Right?” Abby looked up at him from the package she wrapped. “She’s absolutely lovely.”

“Smart, funny, well-spoken, driven, successful,” Jake ticked off on his fingers. “She’s everything Clarke needs, wants and deserves.”

“I hate what that little shit put Clarke through, but ultimately I’m glad he’s out of her life for good now,” Abby huffed. She passed her wrapped gift on to Jake to dress it up. He was always better at bows. “And I know it’s not healthy to make comparisons, but between that bastard and this woman, I don’t think they even compare.”

“Nice one,” Jake giggled at Abby’s burn. “I don’t ever want to see anyone hurt my baby, but I do think Clarke’s ultimately better for all she’s been through,” Jake shrugged as he contemplated his options for ribbons. “She wouldn’t have let herself fall for someone like Lexa before.”

“That is a much better attitude than the Jake who wanted to drive to New York in the middle of the night to ‘absolutely murder that lying, cheating, no good daughter-stealing-sonofabitch with my bare hands if I have to’ if I’m remembering the names you had for him correctly,” Abby quirked a brow at him.

“I think it’s important that we all give ourselves room for growth,” Jake folded his arms across his chest and sarcastically held his head high.


	2. Day Six: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree
> 
> Lexa and the Griffins enjoy some living room dancing.

“Oh wow,” Lexa grinned as she held up an ornament. It was a wreath made of pieces of pinecones and glitter with Clarke’s school picture in the middle. “Clarke Griffin, Christmas 1991,” Lexa read aloud off the back. “Look at those curls!”

“Ha! I think that’s second grade,” Clarke squinted at the picture. She had round, rosy cheeks and a ring of blond curls around her head. “I had to have that short haircut because I fell asleep with gum in my mouth that I wasn’t supposed to have and that was the best we could do.”

“This is a positively devious smile,” Lexa let a little laugh out into her wine as she examined the picture again. 

The Griffin’s tree had a handful of traditional shiny bulbs and sparkly snowflakes, but the bulk of the ornaments were handmade by Clarke, souvenirs from travel, and novelty gifts about painting, skiers and doctors. Santa in a lab coat. Santa in loud swim trunks on a beach. All of the reindeer in Grateful Dead tie-dye. Clarke’s little hand prints in clay. Half a dozen baby’s first Christmas ornaments from the 80s.

“I have been positively devious from birth,” Clarke laughed with her.

“That is an actual fact!” Jake chimed in as he emerged with a precarious stack of gifts with elaborate bows and ribbons. He balanced them carefully as he descended the stairs. 

“I believe it,” Lexa replied quickly.

“Hey!” Clarke mock scoffed.

“The stuff from your toast at Octavia and Lincoln’s engagement party alone is plenty of evidence,” Lexa kept her laugh low in her throat to keep it under control. “Not to mention seeing you in action with them.”

“Oh, Lexa, Jesus Christ. She and Octavia and Raven had this triangle of simultaneously being good and bad influences on each other,” Jake rolled his eyes as he stacked the gifts under the tree.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa encouraged him. She got plenty of stories about Clarke as a young girl from her friends, but the perspective of adults intrigued her.

“Octavia has never known fear, Raven is a literal genius, and Clarke can convince anyone to do anything,” Jake’s voice was strained as he tucked the gifts into just the right place under the tree.

“We had a meeting with their parents when they were going into high school,” Abby returned with a new bottle of wine and topped everyone’s glasses off. “We knew we were going to have to stick together and that raising these three incredibly strong young women was going to take a village.”

“We never got into any REAL trouble,” Clarke put in.

“And while I know I’ll never prove it, I have to believe the only reason for that is that you were too smart to get caught,” Abby gave Clarke the same raised eyebrows of understanding that she’d been arching Clarke’s whole life.

“You would be correct,” Clarke said quickly before taking a big swig of wine.

“I paid Bellamy forty dollars to tell me what party you were all at once,” Jake popped back up from under the tree. “He used to work at that convenience store when you were all in high school and I know it’s how you were getting your beer.”

“Did he tell you where we were?!” Clarke gasped.

“Oh yeah. Sang like a bird.” Jake grinned. “That was the night I dragged you three out of Monty’s pool and drove you home and I made Raven sit I in the trunk of your Mom’s old station wagon because she thought she was going to throw up.”

“For forty bucks?!” Clarke huffed. “That little shit. He would,” she shook her head.

“He was probably just mad that he wasn’t invited,” Jake chuckled.

“Anya seems to be the three of you all rolled into one,” Lexa caught everyone’s laughter. “I think I was you during most of my college years,” Lexa nodded at Abby who topped off her glass.

“Anya is the best friend that started the rumor that Lexa had a girlfriend,” Clarke explained and held her glass out for more. “And if she hadn’t done that and I wasn’t so devious, we wouldn’t be together,” Clarke added with a cocky grin.

“A toast to our devious friends, then,” Jake held his glass up. As he stood up from his present arranging, the song changed over to Harry Nilsson’s ‘Jump Into The Fire’ and his eyes lit up.

“Oh man!” Clarke matched his excitement.

“You may want to get out of the way,” Abby caught Lexa’s eye. 

“This used to be your favorite!” Jake grabbed Clarke’s hands and spun her out and back in for some sloppy dancing. “Don’t get out of the way! Get in on this!” Jake let go of Clarke who danced her way to Abby and pulled her off the couch. He took hold of Lexa’s hand and took her for a turn around the living room. 

“Whoa!” Lexa yelped and put her wine down on the coffee table before Jake took her through too many moves.

“Hey! You’re pretty good!” Jake grinned with glee as he and Lexa bopped to the music. “Must be those runner’s feet, eh, Lex?”

She didn’t know if it was the wine, the weight of work lifted for a few days, the twinkling Christmas lights, the sound of her nickname with comfort and ease or the absolute joy radiating from Clarke, but Lexa felt every last muscle in her body relax. As the tune picked up, she did too.

“I took a few ballet classes when I was a little girl,” Lexa joked.

“No shit!” Jake pulled her back in and danced with her, his right hand at the small of her back and his left holding hers. The open floor plan let Lexa and Jake spin around all over.

“She’s great,” Abby said lowly to Clarke after watching them for a moment.

“She really is,” Clarke looked after her father and her girlfriend laughing and singing along to the song with a dreamy look in her. “I love her so much.”

“It shows,” Abby said with a warm smile. 

“It’s just so,” Clarke took a deep breath and searched for the right way to express the explosive joy that lived in her chest now. “I don’t know. Every time I think I’ve found the right word, it doesn’t feel big enough.”

“I’m gonna dip you! Can I dip you?” Jake wagged enthusiastic eyebrows at Lexa.

“Do you know how?” She asked skeptically.

“Sure do!” Jake grinned before dipping Lexa like a professional. She had a passing look of shock that vanished into a fit of closed eyed laughter while she was upside down.

“That would be true love, Clarke,” Abby gave Clarke a squeeze and kissed the side of her head while they watched their loves dancing and laughing together. “When all of the words and none of them make sense at the same time, there’s only one explanation.”

“It’s fucking amazing,” Clarke sighed blissfully as she leaned into her mother’s hug.

“Watch your mouth, Clarke,” Abby said playfully with the same tired sigh she had perfected over the last thirty-six years.

“You’re pretty light, Lex. Should we try the Dirty Dancing lift?!” Jake cried.

“NO!” Clarke and Abby shouted in unison.


	3. Day Five: Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexmas 2020 day Five: Naughty List

“Alright, ladies,” Jake grunted as he got off the couch. “My buddy’s picking me up early so we can squeak in a few Christmas Eve runs on the fresh snow tomorrow, so I gotta crash.”

Abby went to bed a few hours prior but encouraged Jake to stay up and have fun with Clarke and Lexa. They polished off a lot of wine, listened to a ton of music and swapped stories about the evolution of Clarke’s mischief. They danced, they laughed, they dragged the charcuterie back out of the fridge late night and had a wonderful time.

“Oh wow, it’s after midnight already,” Lexa glanced at her watch. She was drunk, and the hands were a little blurry, but she got the gist. “What’s on the schedule for tomorrow? I hoped to go for a run in the morning.”

“Dad’s skiing early, Mom said she had some things around the house to do. I’m gonna sleep late and lounge,” Clarke chuckled and downed the last of the wine in her glass. “In the afternoon we usually go into town to check out the lights, have a drink, do any last-minute shopping or whatever. You’ll be good any time before one.”

“Perfect,” Lexa nodded and reached for one of the last pieces of cheese.

“Come on! Good night hugs! Everybody up!” Jake stretched his arms over his head and shouted out a deep yawn. Clarke and Lexa wobbled to their feet and he engulfed them both in a hug together. “That’s the stuff!” Jake sighed as Clarke and Lexa both laughed.

“Good night, Dad,” Clarke grinned at him.

“Good night, you two,” he kissed the tops of both of their heads and gave them another squeeze. “Don’t stay up too late!” He called back as he trudged up the stairs. Clarke watched him go and listened carefully for his bedroom door to close. The instant she heard the click, she pushed Lexa by the shoulders back onto the couch and climbed on top of her.

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed between Clarke’s kisses.

“What?” Clarke hissed back, settling herself into her position straddling Lexa’s lap.

“We can’t make out right here!” Lexa tried to whisper but doubted it was happening after all the wine she had.

“Yes, we can,” Clarke said firmly and that damn devious smile they’d been talking about all night made another appearance.

“Your parents are right upstairs!” Lexa yelped.

“Lexa,” Clarke said flatly. “My parents know we make out with each other. I think they may even suspect that sometimes we have sex.”

“I suspect that a lot of people sometimes have sex, but that doesn’t mean I want to walk in on any of those people,” Lexa’s eyes were wide. 

“If you don’t want me all over you, then you need to stop being sweet and funny and sexy and doing all of that laughing and fitting in perfectly with my family and radiating Christmas Magic!” Clarke huffed.

“Is that a compliment or not?” Lexa raised a boozy brow. “I had a hard time following that.”

  
Clarke responded with a long, slow, deep, wonderful kiss that made Lexa’s brain swim in all the memories of every kiss that came before it. She couldn’t help it when her hands found their way to Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer as they sank into the couch totally lost in each other.

A toilet flushed upstairs. Lexa bolted off the couch and Clarke tumbled onto it beside her.

“Oh my god, WHAT. NOW.” Clarke whined.

“Someone’s awake!” They’ll hear us!” Lexa cast a hand at the stairwell.

“Alright,” Clarke stood up and straightened her sweater out. “Let’s clean up and go downstairs so I can fuck you good and proper.”

“Whoa,” Lexa leaned back.

“Why are you acting all shy all of a sudden?” Clarke sighed as she picked up the plates on the coffee table and brought them to the kitchen to tidy up.

“I don’t know,” Lexa shrugged and helped by rounding up the wine glasses. “After this Hallmark Family Evening, that just seemed kinda aggressive.”

“Oh, Babe,” Clarke smirked over her shoulder as she tidied the counters. “That is not even kind of aggressive for me and you know it.”

“Well,” Lexa chewed her lip caught between wanting to keep her new all-star reputation with Clarke’s parents intact and wanting to kiss every inch of Clarke’s body with her wine-soaked lips. “How does sound travel in this house?”

“What?” Clarke let out a little laugh. 

“I know they’re upstairs and we’re going downstairs, but this wood-paneled and tiled cathedral ceilings echo chamber is in between. You’re a lot of things in bed, but quiet isn’t one of them,” Lexa replied with knowing eyes.

“I thought you liked that about me?” Clarke smirked the smirkiest smirk she had in her and bent as slowly and dramatically at the hip as she could to pick up a napkin that fell on the floor. Lexa took a slow deep breath with her eyes closed to calm herself.

“Oh, I do,” Lexa fumbled with the empty wine bottles. “But that doesn’t answer the question of physics and traveling sound in this winter wonderland ski cabin ripped out of a magazine.”

“What is this, high school?” Clarke sighed. “They know we fuck!”

“I know your parents know that we fuck, but I’m just trying to be a polite houseguest!” Lexa snapped.

“I don’t know if they’ve ever heard me having sex in this house! I never fucking asked them about it!” Clarke spat out quickly in a tight whisper. “When I used to have sleep over ski weekends with Octavia and Raven, there was never an issue with us having two AM dance parties, so I think a few goddamn moans while you’re inside me will likely go unnoticed!”

“Shit, you’re kinda hot when you’re all wound up,” Lexa’s drunk brain took over. Clarke shot a wink back at her. In an attempt to be smooth, Lexa leaned against the island and bumped a few plates that made a loud clatter and startled her right back into the matter at hand.

“They’re two floors above us and my father snores like a chainsaw quartet,” Clarke laughed as she softened to reassure Lexa. “The basement is heavily insulated. My mother sleeps like a rock and I assure you my father is passed out,” Clarke tossed the napkin on the counter and pulled Lexa in for some kisses. She spun her drunk girlfriend around so Lexa’s back bumped the kitchen Island. “I’ll try to be quiet, but I think that really depends on you and the things you do so well,” Clarke said between the wet kisses she left up and down Lexa’s neck.

“I don’t really see how any of that is my fault,” Lexa said playfully. 

“You’re not exactly totally silent yourself, you know,” Clarke leaned back to take in the smile she could hear in Lexa’s voice.

“I think my neighbor hates me now,” Lexa winced comedically.

“Who cares what she thinks? She looks like stock footage,” Clarke scowled and rolled her eyes. Lexa dropped her head back and laughed. Clarke kissed her slender neck between drunk chuckles.

“I’ll try to be quiet if you will,” Lexa sighed. Clarke’s lips were too good. The whole evening, the whole week, their whole relationship together cascaded through the back of her mind as Lexa thread her fingers through Clarke’s hair and held her closer.

“I’ll try, but I’m going to fail,” Clarke laughed against Lexa’s skin. 

“I’m going to choose to believe you that sound isn’t an issue,” Lexa let Clarke lead her by the hand to the stairs. “But if I catch so much as one smirk tomorrow morning on either of your parents, I’m gonna be so mad at you.”

“We’re a very smirky family, Lexa. I can’t promise there won’t be any, but it won’t be because they heard me absolutely tearing you in half,” Clarke huffed and barged through the door into the guest room. 

“Whoa!” Lexa yelped as Clarke dropped onto the bed with inebriated force and pulled Lexa down with her into a barrage of kisses. Clarke pulled her shoe off and tossed it at the door to knock it closed. Lexa jumped at the sound. She gave Clarke a puzzled look.

“Why do the things I do still surprise you?” Clarke deadpanned. Both of them tried to stay serious, but burst into giggles. 

“I don’t know if your antics will ever stop surprising me,” Lexa propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Clarke sprawled out on the bed below her. Clarke mock scowled and glanced away while simultaneously sliding her hands up Lexa’s back beneath her shirt. “All kidding aside, tonight was awesome. I had such a nice time. Thank you again for all of this.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Clarke leaned up to kiss Lexa’s jawline. “I’m just getting started.”


	4. Day Four: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Hey,” Anya said over the phone.

“Hi,” Lexa huffed and puffed. She just finished a five-mile morning run and was walking around the streets of Abby and Jake’s neighborhood to cool down. “You’re like clockwork sometimes, you know. I literally just finished running.”

“Maybe I’ve got you bugged,” Anya’s grin was audible through the line. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you did,” Lexa sighed sarcastically.

“How was it?” Anya asked.

“It snowed here last night, so, kinda dicey,” Lexa shrugged. “Sure is pretty, though.”

“Woof, I don’t know how you do that. I’ve become a spoiled LA runner in my old age,” Anya laughed. “Give me ninety degrees over forty any day of the week.”

“Yeah, well,” Lexa laughed with her. “I’ve been going to Oregon and Washington so often for work now that I have all the gear.”

“True, true,” Anya replied.

“What’s up? What’s going on?” Lexa asked. She shut off her running app and saved the results.

“Nothing,” Anya said. “Just a social call. I wanted to check on you and see how you’re doing. It’s a big deal to be on a little Christmas getaway with your girl and her folks. You were playing it cool, but I knew you were stressed about it.”

“You caught me,” Lexa grinned. Maybe it was the run, maybe it was the fresh snow sitting so perfectly on every single tree branch, maybe it was the sex the night before that spilled over into this morning, but she was feeling a lot more relaxed about all of it.

“How’s it going up there? I had beers with Raven last night. Octavia and Lincoln went out to Malibu to do Christmas with his parents yesterday, so we’re the only two left,” Anya joked.

“I’m sure the two of you got into plenty of trouble on your own,” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“We decided in the spirit of the holidays to tone it down,” Lexa could hear the shrug and blasé handwave in Anya’s voice. “But she was telling me about Clarke’s parents and said they’re cool.”

“She’s right,” Lexa stretched her arms over her head as she got her breathing back to normal. “They’re very cool. Her mom’s chill and her dad is like,” Lexa trailed off and laughed just thinking of him. “He’s like Clarke, mixed with a golden retriever, mixed with a stoner ski bum with a heart that’s too big to fit inside of him so it spills all over the place and he doesn’t clean it up.”

“You’re quite the creative this morning,” Anya chuckled.

“Nah,” Lexa laughed with her. “Just happy today. They’ve been really nice to me and have included me in everything. Nothing has been awkward at all. We had a lovely time all together last night. It was really fun. I feel a lot better in general.”

“Well, I love that,” Anya’s voice took on one of its rare moments of sincerity.

“You’re right, though,” Lexa shivered now that she wasn’t moving much. “It’s fucking cold out here.”

“Yuck, go get inside and wrap yourself around that girlfriend of yours. I’m sure she’ll keep you nice and toasty,” Anya joked.

“She’s just dreamy as all hell,” Lexa couldn’t fight the spread of her grins. “She’s so happy to be here with them and with me. The Christmas spirit is way stronger when there’s actual snow and trees and stuff.”

“I’m really glad you’re having a good time, Lex,” Anya said sincerely again. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve to you, too,” Lexa smiled on the line. “Thanks for calling.”

“Of course,” Anya replied. “Have fun. Tell everyone I said hi.”

“I will,” Lexa nodded and hung up the call just as she reached the Griffin’s front steps. Music and a parade of delightful smells from the kitchen wafted over Lexa as she opened the door.

“Hi, Lexa!” Abby smiled at her. Abby still had her pajamas on. She had bed head and her glasses were askew while she stayed busy around the house. There was something soft about her. She was drinking a coffee and finishing off the decorations in the living room. “How is it out there?”

“It’s cold,” Lexa shivered again as the warmth of the home took over. She helped herself to a glass of water and strolled over to see what Abby was up to. “The snow is beautiful. I don’t see it often.”

“You should head out on the back deck after you warm up a little. You can see some of the ski trails from there. The forest is gorgeous on mornings like this,” Abby smiled as she pulled a stocking with Jake’s name on it in red and green glittery script out of one of the boxes by the tree and hung it on the mantel.

“That sounds nice,” Lexa nodded.

“Clarke’s in the shower, but she should be up soon. I have cinnamon buns in the oven, but help yourself to anything if you’re hungry,” Abby said as she hung a stocking with her own name up next.

“Thank you, that’s great,” Lexa replied. “Is there any more of that coffee you’re drinking?”

“Yup! The pot is on the corner there. Would you top me off if you’re getting one?” Abby nodded at her mug on the coffee table. She had another stocking in her hand with Clarke’s name on it.

“Of course,” Lexa took the mug and poured one for herself as well. When she turned back around to bring Abby’s over, she saw Abby pinning a fourth stocking to the mantel.

It had Lexa’s name on it in sparkly glitter.

“Thank you, Lexa,” Abby smiled as Lexa handed her coffee to her. Abby noticed Lexa eying the stocking with mixed emotion. “Did I spell it wrong?” Abby asked playfully.

“No! No,” Lexa laughed nervously. “I just wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“We don’t have to talk about it, but Clarke gave me the abridged version of your family history before you both came up,” Abby said softly. “I wanted to make it clear that you’re welcome and always included in ours. Not just for gifts,” Abby gestured at the stockings with all of their names lined up over the fire. “For anything. Or everything. The glitter is just a formality.”

“Thank you,” Lexa replied earnestly. She couldn’t remember the last time someone hung a stocking with her name on it. “For all of it.”

“Of course,” Abby reached out and pulled Lexa in for a half hug. “It’s been a real pleasure having you.”

“Hey, Babe!” Clarke emerged from the basement with a towel spun around her head in her leggings and a sweater. “Aren’t you two cozy?” She joked at Lexa and Abby in a brief embrace.

“What can I say? You Griffins really know how to do Christmas right,” Lexa laughed. Abby gave Lexa one more little squeeze before turning back to the last of her decorations. Clarke got herself a coffee before joining them in the living room. “It’s contagious.”

“I’m glad you’re into it,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“Yeeeooooww!” Jake cried out as he sauntered in the front door still in his ski boots and goggles and full gear. “Mother nature is just showing off today like a sonofagun!”

“How was the mountain, Sweetheart?” Abby asked with a sigh of disdain and a smile filled with love.

“Oh, Honey,” Jake held a hand to his chest and took a deep breath. “They should’ve sent a poet.”

“I’ll notify the authorities,” Abby chuckled.

“Lex! How was your run? You set a new PR breathing in this magical mountain air?” Jake gestured at Lexa’s running gear.

“Not quite,” Lexa laughed. 

“Clarke, I love what you’ve done with your hair,” Jake joked and pointed at Clarke’s towel twist. He stepped out of his ski boots and crossed the room to kiss Abby’s cheek. He noticed the stockings and lit up. “Hey! Look at that! Looks great!” He beamed at the stockings in a row.

“I was just thanking Abby for including me,” Lexa spoke up. Clarke broke into a big smile.

“It wasn’t even a question,” Jake gave Lexa a smile that spoke volumes and felt like the warmest hug.


	5. Day Three: The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

“Lexa!” Jake shouted from the driver’s seat as he backed out of the driveway. Clarke and Lexa were snuggled close together in the small back seat of his truck. “What’s your favorite Christmas song?”

“Oh, I’m not sure,” Lexa winced. “There are so many gems to choose from.”

“Gun to your head and you have to pick one, what do you choose?” Jake glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “And don’t say Mariah Carey. That’s everyone’s favorite and I already listened to it four times today while I was skiing.”

“If I’m facing the firing squad, I’m going to choose The Carol of The Bells,” Lexa said after a few moments of chewing her lip in thought. 

“Ooo! Spooky Christmas minor key! That’s deep, Lex,” Jake said with respect. 

“Oh my god,” Abby muttered in the passenger’s seat and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Specifically, the one the Trans-Siberian Orchestra does,” Lexa chuckled at his reaction. Clarke let out a big laugh and snuggled closer and took Lexa’s hand. They were headed downtown to take in the festivities. Lexa watched snowbanks and decorated homes and yards turn their lights on through her window as the sun crept down. “But I know it has a different name and is technically another song too, but I can never remember it. My mom really loved that one.”

“Holy smokes, that’s one of the best ones!” Jake hit the steering wheel in excitement. Lexa’s brain automatically pulled up the memory of Clarke doing exactly the same thing on their way up the night before. Jake’s constant celebratory mood and Abby’s stone-cold sarcasm blended together to create the wonderful, intriguing, exciting woman sitting beside her. It was amazing to see it laid out so obviously.

Lexa didn’t really know what to expect from Clarke’s parents before meeting them. She imagined that Clarke’s open mind, clever wit and unwavering confidence had to come from somewhere, but she wasn’t prepared for how wonderfully obvious it would be to see Jake and Abby interact. They were the living embodiment of Clarke’s personality split in two.

“Put it on, Abby!” He gestured at Abby’s phone connected to the car stereo.

“If you insist,” Abby sighed and looked up the track. “I’ll admit, that’s always been a favorite in our house, too,” Abby tossed a reassuring smile over her shoulder at Lexa in the back seat.

“Here we goooo!” Jake hooted over the lonely guitar in the opening. At the drop of the full orchestra, he spun the dial up way too loud. 

Clarke and Jake ignored the fact that the song had no words and sang out all of the instrumentals with impeccable accuracy. Jake handled percussion against the steering wheel as they approached downtown. Clarke pretended to conduct, and Abby and Lexa laughed too hard at the precise imitations of electric guitars in a father-daughter call and response. The massive holiday tune came to a close as Jake pulled into a parking spot.

“We’re taking the long way home,” he insisted. “I haven’t listened to the Pointer Sisters yet this year, or The Waitresses. I was waiting for you,” Jake said firmly to Clarke as he opened Abby’s door for her and helped her down from the tall truck.

“I appreciate that,” Clarke grinned at him. He playfully pulled the front of her beanie down over her eyes. She swatted at him before fixing it.

Clarke took Lexa by the arm and walked with her parents on the sidewalks. The storefronts were all decorated and lit up. Wreaths hung on the lampposts with big red bows. There were lights strung across the streets with little light up reindeer and glittery bulbs and snowflakes. Music poured out of restaurants and everyone bustling on the street carried shopping bags and laughs. The fresh snow coated everything with a perfect, festive layer of winter.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer and leaned into her as they walked behind Jake and Abby.

“I’m so, so glad you’re here,” Clarke’s voice was dreamy. A toy store and its loud decorations reflected in her big blue eyes as they passed. “I didn’t even realize how much I wanted to share all of this with you, but having you here with us,” Clarke trailed off. “This might sound bizarre and I swear I only had a few glasses of wine before we left, but it kind of feels like you always have been somehow.”

“Your folks are incredible,” Lexa blushed at the sentiment. “I see where you get it.”

“Get what?” Clarke bumped her hip into Lexa’s with a flirty grin.

“Quite literally everything,” Lexa couldn’t hold back a little laugh.

“Oh, I can’t even be mad because it’s so true,” Clarke chuckled low in her throat and leaned a little closer.

They never saw each other in coats and hats and scarves. LA didn’t lend itself to wool. Lexa looked tall and slim in a knee length black peacoat that Clarke didn’t know she owned. A thick scarf with a hint of green in the plaid brought Lexa’s eyes out against the snowy backdrop.

“I love you so much,” Clarke’s grin took over her whole face before she leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I love you, too,” Lexa grinned back to match.

“Heyo! New Brewery! Dead ahead!” Jake turned over his shoulder to give Clarke a big grin.

“Don’t even say it,” Clarke sighed to Lexa through the widest, most content smile.

“Since it’s Christmas and all,” Lexa grinned back. “I’ll let you have it.”

“What do you say, ladies?” Jake nodded his head forward. “Should be make sure their beers are delicious?”

“I think it would be rude not to!” Clarke matched his look.

“Man, what a perfect evening!” Jake took a deep breath of fresh winter air in through his nose and let it out with a satisfied sigh. “Gorgeous snow, a magical day on my mountain, surrounding by incredible women,” he took in another deep breath. “I just might be the luckiest guy in the whole world right now.”

“You always said the songs were right,” Abby leaned her head on his shoulder. “It is the most wonderful time of the year.”


End file.
